The Little Touches
by Dontdissmycriss
Summary: A cute little one shot of what it would be like if Kurt and Blaine's wedding was on TLC's Four Weddings.


This is a cute little one shot of what would happen if Kurt and Blaine were on TLC's show, Four Weddings. If you havent seen it, I highly reccomend watching the show. Feel free to review! I love feedback, negative and positive. I dont own Four Weddings or Glee. Both shows belong to TLC and Fox repectively. Thanks!

* * *

It was about a month after Blaine had proposed to Kurt that Blaine found himself answering a question he never thought he would hear.

"What?" Blaine asked with complete confusion.

"Four weddings. It's a show that compares four different peoples weddings. Whoever has the nicest one wins a free honeymoon." Kurt explained.

Blaine set down his guitar and pushed his notes of song lyrics to the side. He studied Kurt's eager and hopeful face from under his glasses.

Before Blaine could even give him an answer, Kurt was in his lap in full begging mode.

"Please Blaine, please! It would be so much fun! You know how much I love setting up events, and I would love the opportunity to show people that a gay couple's wedding could be just as fabulous as any straight couple's wedding!"

Blaine only had to take one look at Kurt's pleading face before he made his decision.

"Fine Kurt. You know I can't say no to your adorable puppy face."

"YAY!" screamed Kurt as he attacked Blaine's face with kisses.

"Alright, alright calm down." Blaine said through laughter. "Now exactly what do I have to do?"

Kurt soundlessly took Blaine's hand and pulled him to the tv. He hit play on the previously paused screen and they watched an episode of Four Weddings together.

"Okay, so I'm assuming you want to be the one judging the weddings?" Blaine asked

"Oh hell no. We all know I can't judge someone else's wedding. I'll be taking off points for every little thing. In the spirit of sportsmanship, I figured it would be more fair to send you. You'll be much more sympathetic to their lack of style." Kurt explained. It was true. Kurt knew he was a judgmental bitch when it came to style. Blaine internally groaned. He knew he was going to be in for a rough ride.

The day of the greeting for the brides, in this case three brides and one groom came sooner than Blaine hoped. He walked into the designated restaurant wearing a pair of tan khaki shorts and a black v-neck that was tight fitting on his arms. Kurt picked out his outfit. He said the shirt was tight in order to distract the girls from the main prize. The three girls lifted there heads up at the stranger that just took his ray bans off his face and tucked them into low cut neck of his shirt.

"Damn, wish I wasn't getting married" one of the brides joked. "I could definitely use some of him." To their surprise the extremely attractive man made his way over to the table.

"Good afternoon ladies. You must be Sarah, Jessica and Cindy. I'm Blaine, Groom to be." He said with his charming smile and stuck out his hand in hopes of getting a handshake. All three brides ignored his outstretched hand in favor of staring in astonishment.

"Wait," Cindy said with an air of surprise in her voice "groom?"

Their conversation was interrupted when the show's manager came in.

"Good afternoon ladies. And Blaine!" The manager looked at the three girls faces and started laughing.

"I see you're a bit surprised. Here's the twist: there will be three women and one man in this competition. Any questions?"

The women all slowly changed their faces from surprised to excited.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting!" Cindy exclaimed.

All three women began talking at once, which turned into a conversation with Blaine and soon all four of the engaged individuals were discussing wedding details.

"So Blaine," Sarah said "can we see a picture of your gorgeous fiancé?"

Blaine giggled and pulled out his iPhone to show them a picture of him and Kurt sitting on the beach. After all the girls stopped telling Blaine how lucky he was, they ended up finishing lunch, which Blaine paid for. Blaine knew he would be excited to see how each of their weddings turned out.

The day of Cindy's wedding went by in a fast blur. Kurt dressed him, as usual, and Blaine only got four different girls' numbers, which he turned down immediately. The wedding was lovely. The only downsides were the venue and her dress. Blaine wasn't a fan of an outdoor wedding. Her dress also had way too many ruffles for Blaine's liking. He ended up giving her a seven out of ten for an overall score.

Unfortunately for Sarah, it was pouring on the day of her wedding. All of the guests were squeezed under a tent. The food was good, but there were so many bugs that Blaine felt like he was the food. Her dress was lovely but a bit too tight for Blaine's liking. He ended up scoring her a six out of ten.

Jessica's wedding was by far the nicest out of the other girls. She looked stunning in her dress and the indoor beach theme was gorgeous. Besides a few drunken relatives, the reception went off without a hitch. Blaine was amazed at how Jessica went went right up to him, Sarah, and Cindy and hugged them all. He gave her a nine out of ten.

Kurt awoke on the morning of his and Blaine's wedding to find his bed empty. Sebastian took Blaine out the night before along with a few other warblers for a bachelor party type thing. Sebastian swore he wouldn't get Blaine totally hammered. Kurt stayed at their New York City apartment with Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar. They had a spa night and watched countless movies. Kurt noticed his phone buzzing. He stretched over to grab his phone and saw Blaine calling.

"Hello gorgeous." The speaker crackled.

"Hey baby. Guess what today is."

"Is today the day I finally get to marry the love of my life?" Blaine asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"It most certainly is. I'm so-" Kurt was cut off by a screech from Rachel about Santana getting eyeliner on her bag. Kurt rolled his eyes and said goodbye. He knew today was a huge day. In the very back of Kurt's mind, he rembered the competition that he knew he would very shortly win.

All three newlyweds walked up to Kurt and Blaine's venue with their mouths wide open. They didn't expect their wedding to be held in a mansion. Kurt wanted to go against traditional weddings and have the service and reception held in the same place. Kurt, of course, had no price limit on the wedding. Being pretty high in the fashion business had it's perks. Blaine's upcoming songwriting fame was also a bit of a huge help. The spring wedding brought gorgeous weather for the lucky couple. The girls had brought sweaters that would most certainly not be needed.

As they made their way to the back of the mansion, they found a huge stone landing with a gorgeous gazebo and various flowers throughout the venue. The huge water fountain in the back of the gazebo was a very lovely touch the girls thought. Although Blaine wasn't a fan of outside weddings, he did agree with Kurt to have the ceremony outside while the reception would be in the mansion. The girls quickly found their seats and watched tearfully through the amazing ceremony.

Burt walked Kurt down the aisle first and Blaine was led down the aisle by Cooper. Neither of his parents showed up. This didn't affect Blaine as much as he thought it would. Today was about him and Kurt. They exchanged vows and shared a kiss that neither of them would forget. Not too short and not too long. All three girls wiped their eyes as the two boys made their way back down the aisle together.

The reception started about forty minutes later, after all the pictures were taken. Kurt and Blaine even took a picture with Sarah, Cindy and Jessica. The girls were seated at a table that, according to Kurt, was chosen by their interests, so they could sit with people they would enjoy being around. All three brides found this very tactful. They absolutely loved the food. Including the penne al a vodka that was made with a special sauce originally created by Kurt's mom. They loved how their first dance together was Somewhere Only We Know. They assumed there was a back story to this song and it meant a lot to both of them. It wasn't until Blaine got up on stage and started singing Teenage Dream that the girls realized how much Kurt and Blaine meant to each other. They all had so much fun and danced the night away. They really loved how they both went out of their way to talk to every guest. Cindy was especially in love with both of their suits. They were specifically tailored Armani suits. As Kurt had mentioned, "one of a kind".

When coffee was handed out, they were all a little put off that they were in typical travel cups you would get from Starbucks. It wasn't till they overheard the other people at their table talking about "The Lima Bean" and Kurt and Blaine's history there that they realized how special the little touch was. Somehow, Blaine was able to get their favorite band, Gotye, to come and perform a song. The girls giggled when they saw how pleasantly surprised Kurt was.

The biggest surprise was when Kurt walked up on stage with the microphone.

"Hey everybody! I have a little surprise for Blaine. When we were first entering college, Blaine told me about how he always dreamed of having a horse in the Kentucky Derby." Blaine looked like he was going to start crying when Kurt said this.

"So, Blaine, I want you to say hello to your new little friend, Matchulus Skipper." A picture came up on the screen of a gorgeous brown thoroughbred.

The girls laughed for a good five minutes about how Blaine nearly tackled Kurt on stage.

As the night ended, the girls thought back on all the special touches of the night. The food, the music, the surprise band, the horse. The girls realized that this night was completely about Kurt and Blaine and how much they loved each other and knew each other so well. They couldn't get over the bowties the men were given and the Lady Gaga inspired bracelets the women were given at the end of the night. Again, they were assured by Kurt and Blaine's close friends that these both had special meanings.

None of these newly married women imagined going to the wedding of two men. They all realized that this was probably the biggest eye opener of their entire life. They realized how much love can be found between two men. it wasn't about the money that was spent, it was about them, and their friends and family. They would never doubt the love between these two men. They were all honored to have been invited to this special evening.

As Blaine, Cindy, Sarah, and Jessica all sat in front of the Four Weddings show's host, they were eagerly awaiting the response. Blaine was nervous because he knew how much this meant to Kurt. Not just winning, but showing the world that anyone can have an amazing wedding. It depends on the love. Not the sex of the marriage. The three girls and their husbands had knowing smirks on their faces.

"And the winner is... KURT AND BLAINE!"

Blaine was so shocked that he thought he didn't hear correctly. He felt Kurt behind him turn him around and kiss him hard on the mouth.

"I have to say, in the entire history of this show, I have never had a couple receive a perfect score." The show manager announced.

"Wait, perfect score. What do you mean?" Blaine asked, thoroughly confused.

Jessica turned to him with a huge smile on her face. "We all voted the exact same score. Ten out of ten."

"We actually didn't realize we did it until we all asked each other what we scored you." Cindy added in.

"Kurt, Blaine, your wedding was absolutely stunning. Never in my life have I see so much love for someone. It was astounding. I can only imagine the discrimination you two had to deal with growing up as a couple, but I can assure you, whoever thought poorly of you two was so wrong. You two are so perfect and your wedding really showed us that. Everything you did was for each other and we thought that was so special. That why we all gave you a perfect score." Sarah explained.

Kurt had tears running down his face. "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to us." He pulled all three girls into a big group hug. As uncomfortable as it was, it was still heart warming.

Three months later, Kurt was sitting in a beach chair on Honolulu admiring his husbands perfect body as he walked out of the water.

"Who you texting?" Blaine asked as he dried himself off.

"Sarah, Cindy and Jessica. We're setting up a coffee date."

"You know Kurt, I glad you talked me into that competition. Not only did we win this amazing trip," Blaine said as he gestured to their surroundings, "but we also won three new friends."

"Thanks for agreeing Blaine. You mean so much to me, and I'm glad our wedding was as perfect as we wanted it to be." Kurt said with a huge grin.

"Babe, we could've gotten married in a dark alley for all I care, as long as I was marrying you, I would be happy." Blaine gave kurt a kiss that said "Time to leave the beach and get back to the hotel".

Blaine couldnt have been happier with his life at the moment. He just married his high school sweetheart and made new friends and memories he never thought was possible. All he could think was "Thanks TLC."

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know the horse thing was kind of random, but I always pictured Blaine having a little farmer boy soal to him and it was a totally unexpected surprise. And Machulus Skipper is actually the horse my parents used to own! I will post pictures of Kurt and Blaine's wedding venue on my tumblr. It is a college called University in Oakdale New York. Check it out: .com thanks everyone!


End file.
